


Magic Words

by Land_of_Domes



Category: DCU (Animated), Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, More to Follow - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, You/them, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Land_of_Domes/pseuds/Land_of_Domes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say here ;) The lovely reader meets their soulmate(s).. hope you enjoy it! There is more to come once I find the time to write again, also this is crossposted on tumblr so don't be startled if this seems familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Words all but unspoken (Poison Ivy)

It should have been a fairly normal day. Should have been. You were one of the many Wayne employees attending the ceremony to construct a new modern prison, the Stonegate Penitentiary on a meadow just outside of Gotham.

You watched your boss shake the hand of the new District Attorney Harvey Dent and pose for the press. You sighed into your champagne glass and walked away from the people standing in front of the stage. You were never good at parties. You walked over the big meadow and noticed for the first time how many wild flowers actuallly grew here. Soon all of that beauty would be destroyed. As you walked further and further away from the center you noticed a lonely figure kneeling bewtween the grass and the flowers, seemingly talking to herself.

Silently you crept closer not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene. You saw long glowing red hair that was only barely hidden under the garish straw hat, but that didn’t make you gasp and stumble backwards. The wild rose she was petting, and now obviously talking to, grew phenomenally fast up and around her wrist, grabbing it like a baby would grasp its mothers fingers.

You couldn’t even take another step back before she turned around and vines shot out of the ground and coiled around you, trapping your arms and legs in a steel like grip that forced you onto your knees in front of her.

“How is this possible?!?! What are-” you tried to scream out when another vine curled itself around your throat. The woman stalked around your bound form and you had to involuntarily appreciate the sensual manner she moved with and the way her loose gardening clothes couldn’t hide the curvaceous body underneath it. “Well, well, well, looks like one of Waynes pawns left the big party early,” She said and you had to to gasp for a different reason now. “What shall we do my precious? Make it quick or enjoyable? After all, an assistant to a murder of thousands is still guilty.” She screeched out and the vines tightened a bit. “Me working for Wayne is more or less your fault,” you managed to say with your last breath and nodded towards the bracelet hiding your words. You heard the blood thrum unbearably loud in your ears and blacked out.

You woke up in a greenhouse. You thought the woman was beautiful and captivating before but now in her green suit and her eyes glowing fanatically she was simply breathtaking. The queen of may. One silk covered finger began to caress your face. “You know, I looked into you… more things than our words bind us together..Oh love, the things we’ll do!”

You closed your eyes when she pressed her impossibly soft lips on yours.


	2. Stranger in the Night (Wade Wilson)

You had no other choice. You had to find someone, you reminded yourself as you walked through the run down joint. Someone who would help. Burly looking men and scantily clad women all around you, you tried to look for the man the bartender described to you. If only the description had been a bit better, “mean looking and kind of assholish” fit a lot of the people around you. Your gaze wandered while you turned in a slow circle, it was kind of amazing that you weren’t approached yet, since you obviously didn’t fit into your surroundings. You noticed that the bartender was now speaking with a tall and, in a weird rough way, good looking man.

“Wade, this is the Y/N I told you about, the one that almost made me feel something besides the constant regret of ever befriending you.” But the short haired mans gaze wasn’t focused on his friend nor your face..but your assets. You blushed and cleared your throat. His eyes snapped up to yours while a filthy grin grew on on his lips. You stepped closer to the bar and the two men.

“There is no one else in this town who could help me, please.” His eyes widenend but you continued before your courage left you. “Believe me there is no one else…now I don’t have much money but-”

You were abruptly stopped when he put his hand over your mouth. “Don’t worry about the money, I’ll take care of it. I call it the soulmate discount.”

He whispered the last words into your ear and your knees started to shake once you realised that the man you tried to hire just spoke the words etched onto your body. Looking into your soulmates dark eyes you knew only one thing. This was going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Those Magic Changes (Magnus Bane)

You were in deep thoughts, twirling one of the many sparkling cocktails in your hand when one of the higher ranked werewolves, mutts your current leader Raphael would say, spilled his drink on said leaders jacket. Why your host thought it would be a good idea to invite children of the moon and your little gang of vampires to the same party was beyond you. You rolled your eyes. Chaos in 3…2…1, growls and hisses filled the room when the two parties clashed.

The first party Raphael let you attend after being turned and this had to happen. A chair flew by your ear and you sighed. You were still almost a fledgling, young enough to not be caught up in the whole rivalry. You put your glass down on one of the last tables standing and manouvered your way around a group of bellowing fae. Finally you were able to fight your way out of the crowd and stepped through a dark brown mahogany door, only to see your infamous host, the one and only Magnus Bane, in an obviously heated discussion on the phone. 

You didn’t notice before but now it was clear that you had fled into your hosts lavishly decorated bedroom. You turned around and tried to sneek out as long as the warlock still had his back turned to you. You opened the door only to be yanked back and have it closed in front of your face just before a chair thrown with supernatural strength could hit you. You noticed the last remnants of blue sparks surrounding the door and, looking back, noticed that Magnus was now turned towards you.

You realised that this was the first time you saw him up close… and the first time you noticed how attractive he actually was. Black spiked up hair and glittering eyeshadow surrounding glowing, golden cat-eyes…not what you would usually go for, but you felt drawn to him like to no other man before. You blushed when he grinned at you. 

“Stay, you’re better off here anyway.” He continued to almost shout into his phone.

You felt the blood drain from your face and all because the man in front of you spoke the words written on your skin since the moment you were born. You leaned against the door for support when he finally put his phone away and looked at you,

“Cat got your tongue, darling?” He raised an eyebrow at your distressed state.

“I just always hoped I’d be the first one speaking..I don’t know what to say.”

For a moment you couldn’t read his expression, then he slinked towards you with graceful movements you always wished to possess. The closer he got the more you had to appreciate his looks and his sheer height. When he finally stopped before you he was actually a wall of glitter and mesh, forcing you to look up and up and up to be able to see his face. You felt his breath stir the fine strands of your hair and were, once more, glad for the door supporting your back. He placed one tanned hand next to your head and leaned towards you.

“I think now might be a good time to stop this party.” He whispered into your ear when you suddenly had to yelp.

Something heavy just jumped onto your feet. Something heavy…and purring? You looked down only to see a really fluffy cat trying to climb up your legs. Your soulmate took a step back and picked the furball up. 

“Way to ruin the mood, Chairman,” He said in a mock angry voice and you had to laugh as all the tension left you. His head snapped up at the sound and he looked at you… well the way every single being human nor not wanted to be looked at. You could already feel the bond, like a silver band floating in the air binding him to you. You closed your eyes only to see the silver band flash in millions of colours when your soulmate finally kissed you.


	4. Money makes the world go around (Anakin Skywalker)

You weren’t upset. You weren’t even angry. You were annoyed. Jedi were known to be the worst customers ever, so of course two of them were just heading your way. Obviously everyone tried to get the best deal with the meager money they managed to save during the years of war, but not everyone used cheap mind tricks on their trading partners.

So then you, probably one of the last honest traders in the entire galaxy, saw the two Jedi look at your wares you knew you were going to lose lots of money. You glowered at them as they stepped closer to you. _Arrogant jerks_. The older one greeted you in an admittedly respectful manner and asked for the price of one of the many mechanical parts you savaged from some wreck sold to you.

“5000 credits.” You answered in a dry tone. You knew they were never gonna pay you the full price. The younger one winced. Obviously a Padawan with his Master.

“We don’t carry that much money with us right now. How about we give you what we have and return to give you the rest later?” You raised your eyebrow.

“No money no deal,” You spit out and turned your back to him. 

“Now don’t be hasty,” the older one said and reached out to touch your shoulder. A big mistake in your eyes. You whirled around and took out your blaster from a hidden holster inside of your clothes.

“Don’t you have anything left to say little knight, how about you take your foolish Master out of here?” The young Jedis facial expression transformed from tense to surprised to overjoyed. He rushed forward and wrapped you in his arms in a surprisingly fast and strong move. You winced, his grip was just a bit to tight for breathing comfortably. Surprised from that sudden assault you automatically dropped your weapon.

“You don’t know how long I waited for someone to say these words,” He breathed into your ear.

This explained everything, one of the arrogant jerks was actually your soulmate. You didn’t even know that Jedis were allowed to keep their marks, since they always preached about balance you just assumed that the ones that had marks had to remove them. You sighed, the man was a bit taller than you and, as a result of his enthusiasm, held you suspended in the air with his tight grip, while your feet dangled in the air. This was going to be an even longer day than you first thought.  
“No discount, soulmate or not.”


	5. No dude at all (Sam Wilson)

You groaned and limped to the next park bench. Your ankle throbbed painfully with every little step you dared to take and, once again, you cursed your bad luck. Every morning you tied up your sneakers and started the day with a relaxed morning jog. Morning meaning 4 am. You prefered not to be disturbed by the usual path blocking, stroller pushing crowd that always seemed to find you. When you were speeding up to one of your favourite songs you had tripped over a branch lying directly in the middle of the path and twisted your ankle. A few blocks away from your house, of course.

On top of that, the birds began to to sing their annoyingly cheerful ballads and you huffed and carefully sat down on the bench that you had finally managed to reach. Leaning your head back you tried to ignore the pain in your foot and looked at the soft glow the still rising sun cast on the things around you. _Under any other circumstances this would have been quite nice_ , you mused and absentmindedly rubbed your ankle, not noticing another person approaching your bench. 

“You okay there, dude?” A deep voice suddenly pulled you from your thoughts and you looked up with a frown. “I’m neither your dude nor okay;” you answered quite rude because of the pain still distracting you, and annoyed that another person had said your words once again. The quite generic sentence placed in the cradle of your left hip had made you more unhappy than hopeful over the years. And the man in front of you was really good looking too, with a firm body and a friendly face. _Too bad_ , you thought and looked at his sweatshirt clinging to his muscles. Looking never hurt.

“I’ll be honest, I’ve called way too many people ‘dude’ in hopes of hearing those words. Please tell me I said yours, I’ve waited so long to hear mine.” A smile involuntarily grew on your face and you carefully stood up so you could comfortably look into your soulmates eyes.

“I guess for emergencies like these I really do need someone to run with me in the mornings.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something or just talk with me the easiest way to do it is on tumblr (tjada-sees-the-world-go-round). I also post my stuff there first so it's not a bad idea to check it out even if you just want to talk about fandoms, I'm always happy to do that! I love it then people actually talk with me ;)


End file.
